A Haunted Romance
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Sora,Kairi,Goofy, and Donald all travel to haunted house but when Donald and Goofy leave Sora and Kairi there with the killer ghost will they be able to survive? Will Sora tell Kairi his feelings for her?
1. Arriving, split up

Hey I'm Kali and this should be a really good story. Ya see I am at my dad's house and just a few minutes ago we played a game called Haunted Mansion since my dad's house is like a mansion, anyway I was Sora and my friend was Kairi. This game got me thinking, hey I should write a story like this but more romance than horror. Well here's the story! Oh yeah Sora and Kairi are 14.

Sora's POV

My name is Sora and me and my friends Kairi, Goofy, and Donald have to travel to haunted house. I don't really believe it's haunted but everyone says a killer ghost lives there. Kairi really wants to go with me. I don't want her to go because it's a little too dangerous but she wants to go so I'm letting her. I just hope nothing happens to her.

Kairi: Sora come on! Let's go!

Sora: I'm coming. Kairi are you sure you want to go?

Kairi: Of course! Plus you don't believe it's haunted either right?

Sora: I guess your right. But I just don't want you to get hurt.

Kairi: Sora, I'm not letting you go alone.

Sora: Alright. Let's go!

Goofy: Come on everybody!

Kairi: Sora who's driving? Your not letting Goofy drive are you?

Sora: No. Last time he crashed us.

Flashback

Sora: Goofy don't go that way!

Kairi: Yeah your going to crash!

Donald: The Dummy is going to crash, I told you not to let him drive!

Sora: Hey! I figured it'd be okay!

Donald: Hold on tight!

Kairi: Sora!

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi ran over to Sora and held his hand.

End Flashback

Sora: I am definetly not letting Goofy drive again!

Donald: Yeah don't wanna end up in a situation like that! All though you two seemed to of really tooken it well.

Sora: Donald! You know how much I care about Kairi! I don't want nothing to happen to her!

Donald: Sure!

Sora: Donald Duck! I don't love her!

Flashback

Donald: Hey where are we?

Goofy: Where's Sora and Kairi?

Donald: I dunno. Hey wait there...they are?

Sora was on the ground and Kairi was laying on him her cheek was on Sora's cheek and her legs were touching his right next to his legs also Sora had both arms wrapped gently around her and she had a hand in his hair and her arm was around him.

Goofy and Donald start laughing.

Sora: Huh? What!

Donald: Enjoyable enough?

Sora: Don't tell anyone about this!

Goofy: Okay.

Sora: Kairi wake up! Please wake up!

Kairi: Huh? Sora! She wrapped his arms right around his neck.

Sora: Uh...Kairi let's go.

Kairi: I'm so glad your safe.

Sora: Me too.

Kairi: Your glad your safe?

Sora: You knew what I meant.

Kairi: I know.

End Flashback

Sora: That was a long time ago!

Donald: No it wasn't.

Kairi: Sora that was 2 weeks ago.

Sora: Yeah well it proves nothing!

Donald: Yeah right!

Sora: Grrrr!

Kairi: Calm down Sora. Now let's go!

Sora: Right!

2 hours later

Donald: Well here we are. Sage Brush Manor.

Kairi: Sora I'm scared.

Sora: I told you not to come.

Kairi: Yeah but I was afraid you would die!

Sora: Die? Me? Your jokeing right?

Kairi: Well it could happen.

Sora: I'll never die on you! I'm the keyblade master!

Kairi: Sora you are such a show off!

Sora: Yeah well no one can mess with me!

Sora was showing off his muscles while Kairi had a dreamy look in her eye.

Kairi: Oh Sora!

Sora: Heh heh! He winked at Kairi.

Donald: Come on charmer!

Sora: Okay I am quite a charmer!

Kairi: Come on Prince Charming!

Sora's POV

Wait did she just call me "_Prince Charming"._ She is falling for me!

Sora: Well what do we do?

Goofy: I say we split up. Me and Donald, and Sora and Kairi.

Kairi: Okay.

She's reaching over for my hand what do I do? Do I take it? Well she is after all a girl so I might as well.

Sora: Don't worry Kairi I'll do whatever I can to protect you.

Kairi: Thank you Sora.

Sora: Your welcome.

She is coming towards my face, what do i do! Is she gonna kiss me?

Kairi pecked Sora on the cheek.

Sora: Uh...thanks.

She kissed me on the cheek! This is awesome!

She took his hand and they walked off into the castle.

This is not the end so hang in there!


	2. A Haunted Romance For Sure

Hey here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Donald: We're lost! Goofy! Goofy?

Goofy: Garash! Where are we? This place sure is spooky.

Donald: Well let's get out of this house I'm sure Sora and Kairi can take it from here.

Goofy: Ah Donald why did we come here?

Donald: Sora didn't believe the legend and of course he needed someone to come with him and we did and now we're getting the heck out of here!

: Booooooooooohhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!

Donald and Goofy: Bahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They run away and bump into someone.

: Boo!

Donald and Goofy: Bahhhhhhhhhh!

Sora: You guys are pathetic it's just me!

Donald: So made that other noise?

Sora: What other noise? I didn't say nothing except for boo.

Goofy: Shhhh! Listen.

: Boooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!

Kairi: Sora I'm scared! She clutched onto Sora's arm.

Sora: Don't worry Kairi. I'm the keyblade master! There is no harm comeing to you!

Donald: Show off!

Sora: I'm not showing off!

Donald: Show off! Show off!

Sora: Grrrrrr!

Kairi: You are kinda showing off.

Sora: So your on Donald's side now. Great!

: Boooooooooohhhhhhhaaaaaaa!

Goofy: Let's get out of here!

Donald: I'm right behind you!

Sora: Wait for us!

Kairi trips and falls.

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi: Sora help!

The Gummi Ships engine started up and then they leave.

Sora: They left with out us!

Kairi: I guess that's kinda my fault.

Sora: No it's not your fault. He comes over to Kairi and hugs her.

Kairi: Yeah but we're stuck here and it's all because I'm so clumsy! She starts crying.

Sora: Kairi you'll be fine. I can't leave you here by yourself so I had to stay and help you.

Kairi: Yeah but what if we die! I'm scared! She clutched on to Sora even more.

Sora: Kairi I'm here for you, so no matter what happens it'll be together.

Kairi: Thank you Sora. She kissed him on the check again.

Sora: Uh...Thanks.

Kairi: You always stutter when I kiss you.

Sora's POV

Great! I'm so stupid! Stupid Sora! Stupid!

Kairi: Sora? Are you okay? Why are hitting yourself in the head?

Sora: Huh? Oh um...uh...I'm doing it because I'm stupid?

Kairi: Wrong answer your not stupid. Infact it's kinda cute when your shy.

Cute? She says I'm cute? Well I guess my cuteness really did charm her

Kairi: Sora? Did you hear something?

Sora: No why?

Kairi: Shhh! Listen.

BING! BING! I'll get you Princess!

Sora: Kairi! Stay close! I can't lose you!

Kairi: Sora!

Great now she's crying what do I do!

Sora: Kairi watch out!

Kairi: Ahhhh!

Ghost: Hahhhhaaaa!

No! He's not taking Kairi away from me!

Sora: Let her go!

Ghost: Not a chance! I need her she is after all a Princess! I think we'll make a very good couple all I need to do is kill her!

Sora: No your not going to kill her! She'll never love you anyway!

Kairi: It's true! I'm in love with Sora!

Kairi's POV

Nice going Kairi! You spilled it! Hopefully this stupid ghost will let you go!

Sora: Kairi? Is this true? He had a blush.

Kairi: Yeah it is.

Ghost: Well that can be quickly aranged.

He's really gonna kill me! No! I need Sora!

Sora: NO!

Kairi was out of his clutches and fell on the ground while Sora was fighting off the ghost.

Sora: You won't have her because I love her too!

Did he just say, he loves me?

Kairi: Sora.

Ghost: Well she shouldn't be with a dumbfound clumsy little twit like you!

Sora: I am not a...whatever you just said! I'm the Keyblade Master and also I have to protect worlds and more importantly I have to protect Kairi!

Ghost: Let's take this up to the tower then! Whoever wins gets to have Kairi!

Sora: Your on! But I love her and I'll never lose!

Regular POV

Kairi: Sora! Where are we?

Sora: He said a fight was in action. But he isn't here.

Ghost: Yes I am!

Kairi: Sora! Be careful!

Sora: Don't worry Kairi!

Ghost: Ready! Go!

The blades hit over and over again. Finally Sora lost his Keyblade out of his hands and it went off the edge. When Sora wasn't looking he was hanging off the edge because the ghost threw him off.

Ghost: Any last words?

Sora: I love you Kairi!

Kairi: Sora! No!

Sora fell off the edge.

Kairi: NO! I love you Sora!

Ghost: I win! Come here sweetie!

Kairi: No! Sora's not...

Sora: Dead. I know I'm not!

Kairi: How did you?

Sora: Not everyone knows I can fly but I sure can fly!

Sora landed on the ground and held out his arms for Kairi and she ran right into his arms.

Sora: Sorry, you lost I win!

Ghost: No!

The ghost started to disapear.

Kairi: Sora I love you!

Sora: I love you too Kairi!

Kairi: Come on, let's call Donald and Goofy and tell them to pick us up.

She pulled our her cell phone.

Sora: Wait a minute! You had one all along!

Kairi: Well I really did wanna see that ghost.

Sora: You tripped on purpose too?

He had a really confused look on his face.

Kairi: Come on silly!

Sora: Yeah but did you?

Kairi: No Sora. She was laughing uncontrolably

Sora: What's so funny?

Kairi: You!

Sora: Hey!

Kairi ran into his arms still laughigng. Then she stopped. She looked into Sora's eyes and then she got closer to his face and she kissed him on the lips.

Sora's POV

Did she just Kiss me! Yes! I finally get my first kiss! It's with Kairi! The girl I love the most!

Kairi: Oh Sora.

Sora: Kairi you are full of some many surprises.

Kairi: I know.

Donald: We're back.

Sora: Kairi Didn't call yet.

Goofy: I told we forgot you two. Sorry.

Sora: It's okay. Actually I'm kinda glad you left us.

Goofy and Donald: What!

Sora: If you didn't leave us me and Kairi wouldn't have been able to tell each other our feelings.

Donald: I knew it!

They kissed again.

Donald: Eww! Come on Goofy let's leave these two and get the heck outta here!

Everyone laughed except Donald.

The End!


End file.
